In various situations, motion and/or occupancy of individuals in a room may be detected for various reasons. For example, the lighting and/or climate controls may be altered based on occupancy and/or the motion in the room. Altering the lighting, climate, etc. based on the motion and/or occupancy of a room by individuals may reduce energy costs.